Paint, Clay, and Runaways
by The Jashinist and Peeves
Summary: A strange encounter with an old enemy at a ramen stand leaves Naruto with a reunion with a distant family member, the truth about his parents, a new view on two people, one an enemy he's never known, and the other his childhood friend, and a new view on his home, what he's fought for, and what he needs to fight for. Rated T for gore, sensual content, and lang. NO PAIRING CURRENTLY
1. Chapter 1

Paint, Clay, and Runaways

Chapter 1

_...I shouldn't be posting dis monstrosity online, but I must. This was a fanfic I wrote the first part of while half asleep, it's pretty decent and has quite a few funny parts. A funny note, mah title rhymes. This is a kind of cutesy cheesy story about true friendship and love, but relayed in a more teenage format, since all the characters are under the age of 20. This is the first ff I've written where an OC isn't implemented in chapter 1! Who wants to party?_

_Anyway, review please!_

_-The Jashinist_

* * *

Naruto was craving it badly: Ichiraiku ramen, the best ramen in the world. Naruto began walking toward the stand when he saw a familiar blonde ponytail, then he began running. He rammed into the bar and slammed his hands down on the wooden surface to catch the blonde's attention. The blonde only lazily glanced over at him, a sake cup poised just in front of his lips.

"How the hell did you get into the village?" Naruto growled. The blonde stared at Naruto for a few seconds, then turned back to the ramen stand's menu

"Teuchi-san!" he called, "Could I get an order of seafood ramen?"

"Coming right up!" the stand owner called. Amayo walked up to the blonde and smiled.

"Long time no see squirt," she said, "how's, um..."

"Hidan's fine," the blonde downed another cup of sake, "perfectly peachy if you ask me, which is more than I can say for his partner," now the blonde's attention turned back to Naruto, "y'know, if you came here for food, you may want to order before I end up too drunk to bear, I'm in a mood."

"What kind I'd love to know," Naruto growled, "you Akatsuki bastard."

"Oh chill your balls Naruto," the Akatsuki sighed, "and for the record, my name's Deidara."

"Just sit down Naruto," Amayo said, "the usual?"

"Sure," Naruto was shocked by the casual response of the blonde Akatsuki, Deidara was it? Most of the Akatsuki he knew would've tried to kill Naruto right off the bat, but this one lazily told him off and downed two more cups of sake.

"Got enough alcohol there?" Amayo asked, "You're not even old enough to drink anyways Deidara-kun."

"Oh what's a year's difference?" Deidara groaned and slammed his head on the table, "I snuck in to get away from my damn partner, so now I'm gonna drink till I pass out."

"That's so stupid," Naruto muttered as Teuchi set a bowl of ramen each in front of the only two guests.

"How so?" Deidara began downing the sake through copious amounts of ramen and fish.

"Your partner can't be that bad," Naruto reasoned.

"Imagine the stupidest ninja you know," Deidara finished his bowl of ramen and returned to his alcohol, "and multiply that by 100."

"That's pretty bad," Naruto admitted.

"Damn straight!" Deidara picked up the entire sake bottle and began drinking straight from it. By this point his speech was moderately slurred. A few detailed stories and three pork ramen bowls later and the severely drunk Akatsuki was nearly at his drinking limit.

"I'm gonna vomit!" the aforementioned Akatsuki moaned, forehead resting on the edge of the table.

"Naruto," Amayo smiled, "could you let him stay at your house until he can get back out of the village on his own?"

"Not like I have a choice," Naruto began trying to pull the Akatsuki off his seat, which proved to be a tough task.

"Don't fucking touch me!" he wailed as Naruto successfully pulled him off the stool and propped him over one shoulder. They got about 5 feet away from the ramen stand before they had to veer off into an alleyway, where Deidara promptly emptied half the non-liquid contents of his stomach in some poor person's garbage can.

"You drank too much," Naruto said as the Akatsuki stumbled his way back to Naruto and slumped on the wall next to him.

"Shut up," Deidara growled, "the world looks like a kaleidoscope with Vaseline smeared on the lens, my stomachs doing flips and I feel like I got hit by a train."

"You're really drunk," Naruto said, "smoke anything before you got here?"

"You think cuz I'm a criminal I do drugs too?" Deidara glared at his escort.

"No," Naruto rolled his eyes, "just asking, now please try to keep going."

"Hold on," Deidara flipped over, steadied himself against the wall, and promptly puked a second time, "okay, I'm good." Naruto rolled his eyes and propped Deidara back onto his shoulders. He was able to drag the blonde Iwa nin to about 5 minutes from his apartment before the drunk shinobi had another vomiting fit in someone's trash can (Naruto was actually relieved that these people had assumed it was a drunk and hadn't seen the pair of shinobi in the alley). 'At least he's not throwing up on me or the ground or anything,' Naruto thought, 'but he's gonna be hung over by tomorrow, I guess that's what days off are for.' A few minutes later, Naruto dragged Deidara into his apartment and propped him against a wall.

"Do I look like a cane?" the shinobi managed to slur.

"Just try not to puke on anything," Naruto said, digging through his freezer. He finally pulled out a rock hard ice pack and dropped it on the couch, then proceeded to struggle and do the same with Deidara. "You're free to pass out," Naruto said as soon as the blonde Akatsuki was on the couch, "and use that ice pack, and... You've got a trash can above your head."

"Whatever," Deidara grumbled, falling vertically on the pillow and falling asleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up early the next morning, mainly because of the stream of loud profane words coming from the main room of the apartment. He stumbled out of his bedroom, remembering his now hung-over tenant, to see the said tenant screaming curses with his hands pressed over his eyes.

"Close the fucking blinds!" he screamed.

"Shut up," Naruto grumbled, turning his entire apartment into a dimly lit room. Deidara finally removed his hands from his eyes and groaned. From the look on his face as he glared at Naruto, he was thinking about what he should do, and probably knew he'd drank a lot, as he was hung-over, and was in no state to leave the village, and hated that fact. "I told you," Naruto said, "you drank too much."

"Shut up," he said, "don't scream."

"Sorry," Naruto lowered his voice to a whisper, forgetting that Deidara's ears were also sensitive, like his eyes, "now I'm going back to sleep, so shut up, please."

"Mm," Deidara replied, more interested in the fact that Naruto was gonna leave him alone.

* * *

Sakura sighed and knocked on the door the third time. This time, a fed up voice sounded.

"Naruto!" the voice bellowed, "Someone's at the mother-fuckin' door!"

"Be quiet!" Naruto's familiar voice hissed, "I'll be in trouble if anyone important knew you were here!" There was a mumble from the other voice and Naruto opened the door. "Sakura-chan!"

"Hi," Sakura smiled, "do you have a guest?"

"More like unfortunate temporary tenant," the voice inside replied. Sakura had heard the voice before, a clear tenor with a crisp Land of Earth accent and a soft verbal tic.

"Will you please shut up?" Naruto hissed.

"STOP SCREAMING!" the voice replied viciously. Suddenly, the quality abandoned to a harsh growl of a yell, almost furious, and the voice returned to her memory, because that harshness was the same as the one used by an Akatsuki member to goad Naruto.

"Why the hell is there an Aka-," Sakura began, but was cut off when Naruto covered her mouth and pulled her into his apartment.

"Look," Naruto hissed, "he's hung-over, and in no position to leave, and I'm pretty sure if we turn him in, they're gonna kill him. He's useless."

"Am not," the voice proclaimed from the couch.

"Admit it you're useless right now," Naruto whispered.

"You've got me there," the voice replied.

"Why are you whispering?" Sakura asked.

"Cuz I'm hung-over," the voice reasoned, "so kindly, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Okay I'm sick of talking to a couch," Sakura stormed around the couch and stopped short from yelling at the Akatsuki. Despite being heavily hung-over with inch-thick bags under his eyes, he was actually sort of handsome, in a weird, feminine sort of way. Similarly to Naruto, he had deep blue eyes and long blonde hair. Sakura couldn't help but stare.

"Okay is this girl language for something?" the Akatsuki asked, glancing at Naruto.

"Never happened to me," Naruto admitted. There was truth behind that; most girls were either to shy and looked away or really found nothing attractive about him.

"It's freaky," the Akatsuki said.

"Never mind it!" Sakura snapped, "How'd you get into the village?"

"How everyone else gets in?" The Akatsuki guessed, "I forget."

"Fuck my life," Naruto muttered, slumping into one of his kitchen chairs, "why did I end up with this impossible task?"

"Because you were the only other person at the ramen stand?" the Akatsuki suggested.

"Shut up," Naruto hissed.

"Can we stop saying that?" Sakura asked.

"The sole girl in this situation should stop talking," the Akatsuki hissed.

"Okay please!" Sakura yelled,

"Be civil for five seconds while we sort this out!"

"OW!" the Akatsuki rubbed his ears, "Watch the volume!"

"Make me bitch!" Sakura screamed. The Akatsuki shot an evil glare at Sakura, and Naruto found it to be a good time to hide under the table.

"What did you just call me?" the Akatsuki asked.

"Deidara this is not a good time to blow up..." Naruto muttered from under the table.

"You heard me," Sakura almost felt like being cocky right now, "try me bitch."

"Sakura please don't get him angry..." Naruto murmured.

"Say that again pinky," Deidara hissed, "I dare ya."

"Bitch," Sakura jeered, and was promptly sent flying via a hard kick to the stomach. By this point Naruto had realized he was in the same room as a girl who blew up if enough annoyance was applied and a boy whose temper flared like a volcano and was very sensitive to being called any cusses that were gender specific to females, he'd realized it awhile ago. He also knew that as soon as Sakura came out of her stunned state, he was in for an all out fist fight in his apartment, something that would attract more attention than what had already happened.

Unfortunately, Naruto had no choice in that matter.

Sakura was at her enemy's neck in seconds, which didn't much matter, because her opponent was older, faster, and smarter than she was, plus it helped to know a person's attack style. Sakura was again beaten back, slamming into the wall with a force that left a sizable dent. Now she was furious, more at herself than Deidara. Furious that she had been almost immediately knocked back with little effort on Deidara's part, as the Akatsuki was still sitting on the couch, now looking slightly bemused, and still horribly hung-over.

Sakura steadied herself against a wall and began to stand, which generated a low chuckle from Deidara.

"Don't bother billboard brow," he jeered. Sakura's mind blanked out with rage. She shot forward and slammed her fist into Deidara's jaw. He tumbled into the apartment door and knocked it clean off its hinges. Deidara wasted no time scrambling to his feet and making a break down the hallway with Sakura at his heels. Naruto now panicked, he shot out from under the table and ran out the door to follow them.

At the bottom of the first flight of steps, Naruto knew he was getting in way over his head. The first thing that struck him was the blood. There were pools of blood on the ground ranging from large enough to submerge the entire sole of a shoe in to ones the size of dimes. A few he obvious smear marks, one going from about Sakura's height to the ground. The entire area was heavily damaged and tenants were coming to check out what hell had just broken loose. Through a hole in the railing Naruto glimpsed a flash of blonde before it disappeared over the edge of the roof below.

* * *

"Fuck!" Deidara growled, not sure whether he should be covering his ears or the deep gash running across his side that was bleeding heavily. Propped up over his shoulder was the pinkhead that gave him the gash, Sakura, who had passed out minutes before.

This was one of those times when Deidara wondered if he really should be drinking at his age, not that when he was a little tipsy it wasn't enjoyable, but when he got too drunk situations like this often occurred (though there was one time he…never mind, that's another story). Times where he could barely think straight, either because of the incessant noise, shaky vision, the pounding headache tearing his brain apart, or a combination of all three.

Sakura, to make matters worse, was pure deadweight and was slowing him down. Without getting caught, there was no way to get back to the jinchuriki's apartment, and there was also no way out of the alley he was stranded in. In the end the 19 year old ended up hiding in an abandoned warehouse for five hours until the pinkhead woke up. Unfortunately, by that time, Deidara had lost enough blood that he was slumped against a wall trying to stay awake.

"Where the hell…?" Sakura muttered, searching for something familiar, and it had to be Deidara. The sight of him sort of surprised her but she was also annoyed her until she realized hat any more blood loss and he'd die.

Maybe it was the natural instinct she'd always had or a strange affectionate spurt, but she immediately decided to help him.

"Hey," she whispered when the major bleeding sources were gone, "did you carry me here?"

"Mm," Deidara groggily nodded, he was pallid and practically anemic, it frightened Sakura, but at the same time, she felt somewhat grateful. An absolute enemy, far more injured with a nearly mortal wound, had put another person before himself and helped her. Before Sakura could say anything else to him, he passed out, likely from lack of blood and exhaustion more then anything. Sakura concluded to try and get him back to Naruto's apartment, how to do that was the question. She looked at him, then removed his cloak and hitai-ate, pocketing the hitai-ate to return to him later. Finding an old curtain in the warehouse she wrapped him in it, remembering the amount of shock he was probably experiencing, she placed his ring on a chain and pocketed it as well.

The last thing to conceal was his head, by now Sakura knew she had to work quickly, because he was losing body heat fast and his lips began to tint a grayish blue. To keep his body temperature more regulated she sliced off half of his hair, which was soaked with blood, and covered his head. She lifted him onto her shoulders and began her short trek back to Naruto's apartment. Naruto was surprised, and happy to see both of them alive.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled upon seeing his friend, but looked panicked when he saw Deidara.

"Naruto," Sakura smiled, "he'll be fine as long as we get his blood more regulated. Could you get some water?" Naruto nodded and ran to the kitchen, Sakura carried Deidara to Naruto's room and placed him on the bed. Naruto soon returned with the water, where Sakura thanked him and asked him for a few more favors. Until 6:00 the two were back and forth keeping Deidara stable, and luckily, the work paid off. Deidara was perfectly asleep after a few hours and regained consciousness the next morning.

* * *

_Okay I suck at endings. Anyway, possibly NaruSaku or DeiSaku, give opinions please :) also, tell me what you think that little mention was and I'll reveal it next chapter with a light reference to chapter 2 of Song for Spring. remember, Kobold likes review and followers -evilly strokes kitty-_

_-The Jashinist_


	2. Chapter 2

Paint, Clay, and Runaways

Chapter 2

_A/N: Oh this chapter, THIS GODDAMN CHAPTER! It took bloody forever. So I don't think I've ever gotten such intriguing feedback as the one sent in by lilly…no couples? But that's the fun part! My lord this went through so much convoluted "Hey Ronni! This is a good Idea!" and "Wait Ronni, never mind, this was a horrible idea, um…I made Deidara an Uzumaki? I dunno, fuck this…I'm bored. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Fucking brat," Hidan made his sixth mental note to curse Deidara as soon as he found the 19 year old, "I'll kill him!"

"Calm down Hidan," Hidan's partner, Kakuzu, commented.

"Don't tell me to calm down," Hidan spat, "I'll calm down when I fucking wanna calm down!"

"And you're calling Deidara a brat," Kakuzu muttered to himself, "you're lucky about this new partner Itachi, he hates you so much you'll probably have a quiet journey." Kakuzu glanced back at Itachi who looked solemn and uninterested.

"You seem to know more about that boy than our leader," he commented.

"Most of the Akatsuki knows Deidara," Hidan called from far ahead, "he's our loner artist, you should see his sketches, the amount of times I've seen him draw you dead is scary, I don't think I've seen anyone that keen on murdering another human being…fuck."

"Three," Kakuzu said, "that's three times you've said that word. You're never going to be married."

"Jashinism is not one of those religions that approves of lust!" Hidan yelled, "And my foot's stuck, ow, ow, OW FUCKIT WHAT THE HELL IS BITING ME?"

"You idiot," a voice mused, "nice fire ant nest you caught yourself in."

"DEIDARA YOU GAY ASS FAG!" Hidan screamed, "THERE YOU ARE!"

"You're alive," Kakuzu slid down a small incline to find Deidara watching Hidan make a terrible attempt at wrenching himself out of a deep hole crawling with red-orange ants.

"Of course I'm alive," Deidara replied, "I'm an S-rank 19 year old, a three day trip into Konoha alone for a drink and some time away from Tobi isn't gonna kill me."

"Watch yourself," Kakuzu warned, "you aren't cheap and your bounty on the black market is more than any of the guardian shinobi."

"You're not getting my head," Deidara snapped, "and I'm glad it's you two and the Uchiha, Tobi's got a few secrets and this ain't gonna be fun for me from here on out."

"Eh?" Hidan spat as he glared at Deidara furiously, "Whatever you're thinking of doing Deidara-chan you better not be leaving me alone with these idiots."

"Sorry Hidan-kun," Deidara held out the Akatsuki ring that had always adorned his right index finger, revealing something else.

"You resealed the kinjutsu," Kakuzu observed, "you plan on erasing yourself from our radar."

"Exactly what I plan to do," Deidara replied, "and if you three knew better you'd join me. The Akatsuki will soon be dragged to hell, and I don't plan to be here when it does."

"Are you insane Deidara?" Hidan screamed, "The rest of the Akatsuki will be out for your head in a few days!"

"Then let them come," Deidara replied, "I've got my own agenda to keep."

"Wait," Itachi spoke out before Deidara left, "be smart about this, it's not just Pein you should be worried about."

"I know about Tobi," Deidara replied.

"Not just Tobi," Itachi said, "far more than just Tobi."

"I'll be fine," Deidara sighed, tossing Hidan the ring, "worry more about yourself at this point."

"How do you expect us to trust in your safety?" Hidan asked.

"Right," Deidara shrugged, "I guess you'll have to figure that one out on your own huh?"

"WHAT?" Hidan scowled, "You're going to fucking ditch us?"

"Basically," Deidara shrugged, "not like our leader's gonna care."

"Don't be so sure," Itachi commented.

"I'm sure," Deidara turned around and walked off.

"DEIDARA!" Hidan screamed, trying to pull himself out of the fire ant nest, "DEIDARA GET BACK HERE!" Deidara didn't turn around.

"DEIDARA!"

* * *

"I'm back," Deidara walked up to the two Konoha shinobi, who were arguing, big surprise there. Deidara didn't think he'd ever seen a village with so many different shinobi that some of them even clashed. Like these two, they were prime examples. Deidara rolled his eyes and used a line he usually reserved for getting a particularly loud Akatsuki meeting quiet: "Hey, I'm a motherfucking cat!" The two shinobi turned and stared at Deidara like he had three heads. One, a kunoichi named Sakura, spoke first.

"What?"

"Now that I have your attention," Deidara unsnapped his Akatsuki cloak, "which one of you wants to decide where we go?"

"I call first choice!" the other shinobi, a complete imbecile named Naruto, shouted at the top of his lungs and raised his hand.

"Three comments," Deidara glanced at Naruto, "keep your voice down, you're not picking first, and we're not in school, put your hand down."

"Why'd you give him the choice?" Sakura asked.

"Who said I did?" Deidara tossed Sakura his cloak, "I was asking if you wanted to choose." Sakura narrowed her eyes, she hated him, and he didn't blame her. He was purposely trying to provoke her, as a kind of payback for chopping off half of his hair, as far as Sakura could tell, it was that shallow. In reality, there was a lot more to it and Deidara didn't feel like letting on what exactly it was. He hadn't been the one to suggest Naruto ditching the village, that had been Naruto's idea, but Deidara had been the one who agreed, the one who baited Sakura to follow, and the one who was shooting her verbal jabs at the current moment.

"We're ditching this stupid cloak first," Sakura threw the cloak back.

"Yeah," Deidara nodded, then threw it back, "and you're carrying it."

"No," Sakura threw it back, "your cloak, you carry it."

"No fucking way," Deidara threw it back, "you decided to tag along, you're the laundry basket."

"I only tagged along to keep an eye on Naruto."

"You still tagged along, hm."

"I'm not carrying your stupid cloak."

"You're carrying it."

"No, I'm not."

"You're carrying it or I'm forcing you to wear it."

"Try me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Hm... Yes, it is."

"Bad choice." Deidara tackled Sakura and forced her into the Akatsuki cloak, all while Naruto watched in slight horror.

"There," Deidara leapt to his feet and backed up to stand beside Naruto, "now you have to carry it."

"You jackass!" Sakura stood, and was about to speak before Deidara cut her off.

"You look so much more anti-feminine," Deidara teased, "seriously, you look totally flat; if it weren't for your hair I'd think you were a boy."

"You're provoking the wrong person," Sakura hissed.

"I think I have the right," Deidara snarled.

"It was just hair!" Sakura screamed.

"Ah yes," Deidara laughed coldly, "for you it's that shallow." Naruto sighed, he didn't want to take sides, he didn't want Sakura to hurt him, but at the same time, if he sided with her, he'd lose the small friendship he'd managed to foster with Deidara, and he was happy to find that he got along with the bomb expert fairly well. Being stuck between a rock and a hard place was not fun, especially when both of them were five seconds away from fighting, again. Then again, looking at the two rationally, their immense hatred of the other happened to be just an extension of them being themselves.

Deidara was a hot tempered, arrogant, snarky, overall weird guy who seemed to write his own book as he went along. This was odd, because most people would simply follow a book that was already written. His good traits never seemed to be prevalent, but they were there. He had a special way of looking at the world that made him one of the most creative strategists Naruto had ever met. He was strangely empathetic and genuinely good natured, when his arrogance didn't get in the way; it was as if he could easily remove himself from a situation and see all sides of a single argument. But being the stubborn ass that he was, he stood by his side at least 80% of the time, that other 20% he seemed to prefer this method called pleading the fifth.

Sakura, Naruto had known her for a long time, she was hot tempered, stubborn, easily insulted, generally a pretty stereotypical teenage girl, boy-crazy and all. Since he'd gotten back from his two year training, Sakura had gone through 10 boyfriends, only four of which she had a long term relationship with. Her motherly nature and usually tame personality made guys attracted to her, but they were usually pushed away by her temper. Unlike most, Deidara seemed to like both sides of Sakura, if only because her darker side was fun to mess with and her lighter side had saved his life. The mix of sadistic teasing and eternal gratitude made their relationship relatively odd.

"Do you think it's shallow Naruto?" Sakura turned to Naruto.

"Can I plead the fifth?" Naruto asked, the only problem with two bantering shinobi who had explosive tempers was that he always felt the need to act like nothing was bothering him.

"Don't drag him into this," Deidara snapped defensively, "he doesn't have to take a side."

"Maybe it would be better if he did," Sakura reasoned.

"Maybe you just want verification that you're right," Deidara snapped, "because how you've been raised has taught you that the world is split between black and white."

"The world is split between shinobi who follow protocol and shinobi who completely abandon it for selfish reasons," Sakura replied.

"WRONG!" Deidara's voice cracked slightly, Naruto backed away, "Some people abandon protocol because they have no choice, those 'selfish reasons' you speak of are what their village pins on them, you know NOTHING about the world you live in, it's all grayscale and anyone who's proof of that you're prejudiced you just toss into one group or another. People who abandon protocol don't come close to the level of trash your type sink to."

"Trash?" Sakura spat, "TRASH? Oh, so I'm trash? I already know all about you, you're the youngest son of a jinchuriki, the younger brother of another, and the student of your village's Kage. You abandoned your village, shortly after your father, after stealing a kinjutsu for selfish reasons, betraying the reputation that had been built for you. And then, as if to pour salt on the wound, you took mercenary jobs against your own village and its allies. You have no right to call me trash."

"I did betray my village," Deidara paused briefly and glanced at Sakura calmly, "I did betray my family by joining the Akatsuki, I may have stolen a kinjutsu for selfish reasons, and I get that I have no right to call you trash, but get this," at this Deidara pointed to Naruto, "the thing I love most about this kid is that he still hasn't taken a side on this, even after hearing what little you know of my back-story."

"Shut up!" Sakura spat, "Let him speak for himself!"

"Naruto?" Deidara glanced at the jinchuriki. Naruto stared back, slightly jarred by the information he'd just received, but also, somewhat relieved. He wanted to know so badly. Why was Deidara, and all around good person, sure his morals were a bit lax, but besides that, why was that kind of person a missing-nin? And there it was, a simple explanation, but one thing was digging at Naruto, one small thing.

"Did you KNOW what the Akatsuki's goal was?" Naruto asked.

"When I joined," Deidara shook his head, "no, I didn't. Until then I'd been with my brother, after I joined, they captured my brother."

"Great," Sakura sighed, "I hope to god they haven't captured your father yet."

"Oh," Deidara smiled, "I can ditch it there!"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"The cloak," Deidara turned and began walking away, "come on, I need to find his trail first."

"Are we seriously going to FIND your dad?" Sakura asked.

"Yep," Deidara stopped and turned around, a wild grin played on his lips, "prepare to meet the baddest motherfucker around Naruto, the Yonbi jinchuriki, Roshi of Iwa."

* * *

…_I'm sorry, I'm this human. So, Turntable of Time, my second fanfic, will be undergoing a full rewrite after TCABD is finished, which will occur shortly after Dawn Red, Song for Spring will be continued soon and I will likely post Sakura Akatsuki's revamp fic, Akatsuki no Haku, after Turntable of time is completed, Also, When that's done and over with, my true first fanfic, currently named The Suicidal Sakura Incident, which should explain my pure love of DeiSaku quite accurately. MY GOD WHAT A CLUSTERFUCK THAT WAS! In short, this is my current schedule:_

_1. PCAR_

_2. Song for Spring_

_3. Dawn Red_

_4. TCABD_

_5. Turntable of Time refurbishment (should take less than a month)_

_6. Akatsuki no Haku_

_7. Suicidal Sakura Incident_

_8. I'll post a poll, I have many ideas floating on my iPod I'll pull 3 or 4 off and put it up._

_Note: Peeves is out of my control, she'll post whenever the hell she feels like posting._

_Third chapter will be up as soon as possible, thanks for being patient._

_-The Jashinist, Ronni Ronnison_

_P.S. To answer dragoflora's question, yes, they are. Anyway, review and shit or I stop posting._


	3. Chapter 3

Paint, Clay, and Runaways

Chapter 3

_A/N: I added far too much into this chapter, but at least I made it plain and simple, two new characters introduced, along with two theories and a lovely little flashback. This chapter actually didn't take too long, which I'm happy about, and it's at least decently written, in fact, the last scene is my personal favorite._

* * *

Roshi snapped his head to the side as a figure emerged from the forest beside him. He initially tensed; the shinobi was clad in a black cloak emblazoned with red clouds. However, this shinobi looked strangely familiar.

"Could you do without nearly getting killed?" he straightened up, "I don't need a second son dead, your sister's already living with your uncle."

"I don't need to ask which uncle," the shinobi smirked, the signature smirk that his mother also wore when she was hiding something. It was a smirk he knew well, it was the smirk she wore just before informing him that his second child was on the way.

"It's good to see you again," Roshi smiled kindly, "Deidara."

"You too dad," Deidara smiled, "oh yeah, I brought someone I thought you'd like to meet! Naruto!" Of course, he was so much like his mother, all four of Roshi's children resembled Hikari in some aspect, even down to 14 year old Hane, who knew her mother for only three years before…Roshi didn't like to think about it, his middle two had been so close to her, and they'd loved her so dearly…

"He's old!" Roshi looked up to see a boy greatly resembling Hikari's late brother, who had also been the husband of Roshi's younger sister. Roshi thought back to the name, Naruto, it had been the name chosen for his sister's first child as well.

"I'm 19 and I'm the second youngest, did you expect him to be young?" Deidara sighed, "Honestly Naruto. Oh yeah, and this tagged along." Deidara pointed to a pink haired kunoichi stepping up beside Naruto. "Her name's Sakura. Oh yeah, have you heard from Hane recently?"

"I haven't," Roshi shook his head, "but I'm not sure that if I wanted to talk to her she'd want to talk. I did leave her."

"So your entire family's a bit screwed over," Sakura turned and began walking away, "can't wait to hear what your mother thinks about this."

"My mom's dead," Deidara snapped, Roshi, along with Naruto, caught a slight crack in his voice as he said this. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" she asked.

"My mother died when I was eight," Deidara glanced at Roshi silently, "she caught a terminal illness and died shortly after, with a fifth child in the womb."

"If you're trying to make me feel pity you won't get it," Sakura snapped and kept walking, "you're still trash to me."

"Get over yourself," Deidara said, his voice strained, "you're still a brat no matter how much you try to hide it."

"Following you two was a mistake," Sakura concluded, "I'm out of here. You coming, Naruto?" Naruto glanced back at Sakura, then at Deidara. Suddenly, he got this determined look on his face and turned to face the young kunoichi.

"No," he said, "I think I like it here better." Sakura paused and turned to Naruto.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because when some people see trash, they look at past actions," Roshi said, "when people like your friend see trash, they look at actions directly relating to them in particular."

"That made as much sense as a rock," Deidara concluded, watching Sakura turn around and storm off, "she'll last a week at most with her attitude, if she's lucky she'll get caught by illegal slave traders."

"Let's hope she finds somewhere safe," Roshi commented, "in the meantime, you both need new clothing."

"What's wrong with this?" Naruto looked down at his orange jacket and pants.

"Three words brilliance," Deidara pulled at the neon fabric, "bright fucking orange."

"I like orange," Naruto shrugged

"Yeah," Deidara nodded, "my younger sister Satori likes red, guess what? She doesn't wear it on every single article of clothing."

"Just like your mother," Roshi muttered, then turned and walked away, gesturing for the teenagers to follow.

"Which one?" Deidara asked.

"Kushina loved yellow," Roshi clarified.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Wait," Deidara frowned, "are you being serious?"

"I think I know my sister better than the child who knew her for only four years."

"Who is Kushina?" Naruto asked.

"My aunt," Deidara replied, "and according to my dad, your mother."

"Wait, what?" Naruto looked between Roshi and Deidara, "You t-two a-are…_related_ to me?"

"Apparently," Deidara nodded.

Naruto usually handled surprises well; this surprise was a little too much…he fainted.

"Holy-dammit dad!"

* * *

Satori snapped out of the way of an oncoming swarm of senbon, surprising her older opponent.

"Not bad girly," his mouth curved into a toothy grin, each of his teeth were finely pointed, "especially for a samurai."

"You flatter your kind too much," Satori smiled, shifting her weight to be equally balanced between both feet in a sharp relevé, "besides, I was a shinobi once upon a time."

"Kisame," Satori's opponent looked down to his companion, "she's _his_ sister, don't underestimate her."

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Satori narrowed her eyes. They knew one of her older brothers, Hane was too young to be well known in the shinobi world, Han was a practical legend and Deidara…

Satori shook her head, she wasn't going to think about him, he was annoying, arrogant, downright rude…and above all else, two years older than her, she didn't want to think about him.

"Hoshigaki Kisame," Satori's opponent heaved his huge wrapped weapon off his shoulder and slammed it into the snow inches in front of the young samurai.

"Just my luck," Satori muttered, "a Kirigakure drone, and that one? I think by the eyes…an Uchiha? You've got a motherfucking Uchiha next to you and _you're _fighting? Man, you gotta be good."

"You're a sarcastic brat," Kisame smirked.

"Oh no," Satori smiled, she was baiting the half-shark to attack her, and loving every second of it, "I was being totally honest buddy, let's see how good you really are, hm?"

"You little brat!" Kisame growled.

"Kisame," the Uchiha glanced at his companion, "she's baiting you." Satori cursed softly, he'd read her too easily.

Way to fucking easily to be normal.

"You bastards know my brothers or something?" Satori asked, "Cuz I don't remember an Uchiha ever being able to read Namikaze bait before."

"I know the younger," the Uchiha said, "I am sad to say I never got the chance to know the elder."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Satori flicked her katana out of its sheathe slightly, "Han and Deidara…I thought."

"Did no one tell you?" Kisame chuckled, "What exactly the Akatsuki does, did anyone tell?" Satori's eyes widened.

"You're, Akatsuki," she whispered, rage began welling up inside of her, "you killed Han, fucking bastards!"

"Hey," Kisame held up a hand, "only orders and we didn't deal the final blow, that honor goes to our leader. So then, Deidara was a member until recently, our leader told us to fan out and search for his relatives, so we were wondering, any idea where he is?"

"Not a clue," Satori replied, "and don't ask me to think of who he would go to besides me, I wouldn't know that either."

"You would," the Uchiha said, "it's your father isn't it?"

"How?" Satori shuddered; the Uchiha was more frightening than Kisame.

"Simple process of elimination," the Uchiha replied, "now if you don't mind, we need to erase our tracks. Goodbye." The Uchiha's pupil contorted into a pinwheel and began spinning slowly.

"_**For the next 12 days, you will die by my hand."**_

_**Satori coughed and spat up blood as her own katana buried itself into her stomach.**_

"_**11 days."**_

Satori opened her mouth and screamed, her head was killing her, and her entire body was numbing rapidly. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed in the snow.

"Let's go Kisame," the Uchiha said to his companion, "she won't last."

* * *

"Something wrong Deidara?" Roshi looked back at his son, who was staring back at a snow covered rock they'd passed.

"That's not a rock," Deidara said, "rocks don't twitch."

"Come on!" Naruto shivered, "It's freezing out here!"

"That's not a rock!" Deidara ran towards the rock in question _and unfolded it_. Roshi's eyes widened, it was Satori.

"Dammit!" Deidara picked the unconscious girl up off the ground and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "We need a medic and fast."

"What's wrong?" Roshi asked. Deidara swallowed and looked at Roshi and Naruto in terror.

"_I don't know._"

* * *

Sakura growled, she was lost, yay, three miles of walking in circles. She was starting to regret not staying with two shinobi who knew the landscape.

"Sakura!" the familiar voice of Naruto perked her up. Was he coming to take her back to Konoha? She turned around, and immediately felt a lump form in her throat; he was alone, with a panicked look on his face. Something was off.

"Naruto," she managed to choke out, she let her friend catch his breath before asking, "What happened?"

"We found a girl over at the Land of Iron," Naruto panted, "she's hurt and we don't know what's wrong, she won't respond to anyone!"

"Wait," Sakura gripped Naruto's shoulders, "who is this girl and who found her?"

"It's Deidara's sister," Naruto looked away, "I thought if you knew that you wouldn't help."

"That's all I needed to know," Sakura smiled, she knew what was wrong, she could help the girl, "I know what's wrong," she grabbed Naruto's wrist, "lead the way."

Naruto turned and began pulling Sakura in the direction he'd come.

* * *

"You okay Itachi?" Kisame looked at his partner, who seemed distracted, "Don't tell me that girl's on your mind. Relax, she probably died as soon as the Genjutsu broke, this is Deidara's sister we're talking about."

"Deidara wouldn't die from Tsukuyomi," Itachi said, "in fact, I think, if he trained enough, Deidara could break Tsukuyomi, and be the only shinobi thus far who could."

"I doubt it," Kisame chuckled.

"Don't underestimate a phoenix," Itachi warned, "you might get caught in its flames."

"I'd stretch to call that brat a phoenix," Kisame smirked, "he's a strange one, I give him that."

"Maybe you don't understand the concept," Itachi smiled slightly, _no, you don't get it at all Kisame, that boy is only part of a bigger picture, a picture that neither of us will be part of._

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_**You really okay with this?" Han glanced at Deidara furtively, "Sealing this technique inside of you, without proper control it could kill you!"**_

"_**Relax Nii-san," Deidara held up a small black scroll, "they say a phoenix rises from the ashes after it bursts into flames."**_

"_**The Phoenix Technique…" Han furrowed his brow, "they say harboring it is like harboring a biju, that's why it's forbidden, also…" A crash in the other room put the pair on alert.**_

"_**Let's get out of here," Deidara shoved the scroll into his pocket, "they catch us and there'll be no end to the elders screaming for our heads."**_

"_**Deidara," Han narrowed his eyes, "they can't kill you, but I'm a jinchuriki, they can remove the Gobi."**_

"_**I'm not gonna let them," Deidara retorted, "now come on, let's get out of here." The two leapt through an open window and ran into the night.**_

"_**Thieves!" a loud yell echoed across the night, "Goddamn you!"**_

"_**Well goddamn you too," Deidara pulled the scroll out of his pocket and yanked the paper open. Making a hand seal with his free hand, he screamed a call for release.**_

"_**Holy shit!" Han leapt out of the way as a huge flaming bird engulfed his younger brother, "Deidara!"**_

"_**I'm okay!" Deidara called from inside the inferno, "The flames don't bother me!"**_

_**Inside the flame, Deidara grabbed a flaming feather.**_

"**What do you desire?'' a voice echoed in his head**

"**My only aim is art," Deidara replied firmly.**

"**What is art?" the voice asked.**

"**Beauty that lasts a second," Deidara called, "before withering away."**

"**Then your art is mine," the feather burrowed itself into Deidara's palm, "Phoenix-Child, what is your name?"**

"**Deidara, Namikaze Deidara."**

_**The flaming bird exploded, showering the surrounding ninja (save for Han) in flames.**_

"_**Geijutsu wa," a deep voice screamed.**_

"_**Bakuhatsu da!" Han sighed in relief at the familiar sound of his brother's voice finishing the first voice's sentence. The young boy was in the center of a ring of flames, his usually blue eyes glowed amber, and his entire body seemed to radiate light. "I like that one," Deidara laughed, "has a nice ring to it. Doesn't it? Nii-san?"**_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Deidara snapped awake. Then he panicked, all the memories of that day came rushing back and slammed him in the gut, he fell from his sitting position to all fours and promptly vomited.

"I fucking hate my life," Deidara muttered.

"_Phoenix-Child."_

"_Shit," Deidara sighed, "what the hell do you want?"_

"_I want to talk."_

"_Fenik-san, I'm not in the mood," Deidara muttered._

"_I don't care," Fenik growled, "we need to talk."_

"_Okay what?" Deidara snapped, "This better be fucking important."_

"_You need to set off that explosive in your chest soon," Fenik said, "before it kills you, for good."_

"_Yeah I know," Deidara sighed, "when?"_

"_Now," Fenik said._

"_WHAT?" Deidara felt Fenik tug at his spirit, "NOW?"_

"_Yes!" Fenik said, "I'll tell you when we're out of range so we don't kill these people, but we need to detonate, now!"_

"_Fine!" Deidara spat._

Deidara stood and began walking, listening to Fenik in his head as the phoenix spirit spoke to him. He stopped when Fenik noted the spot to be free of any intruding chakras. Deidara sighed and pulled his shirt over his head (he'd burned his cloak hours before).

"I really don't wanna do this," Deidara muttered, letting his left-hand mouth chew through the stitches that held the lips of an enormous mouth on his chest together. Flinching slightly, he removed the thread. The mouth, tired by the nearly ten years of little to no movement, spread its lips in an enormous yawn; its teeth were all pointed. Deidara took one final glance back to where he'd come, and then pulled a final hunk of clay out of his pouch.

"_This is our last work," Fenik said, "after this; I will be a true demon."_

Deidara let himself smile slightly as he fed the mouth on his chest the clay. Its teeth worked the mass furiously. Deidara felt a searing pain course through his entire body. From the mouth, red markings began spreading across his body.

"_I will be reborn!" Fenik screamed._

The world around Deidara went bright white, and then faded to black.

* * *

_So…Fenik, since not many really understood this I'm willing to bet, is short for fenikkusu, the Japanese word for phoenix. Fenik is the spirit inside of the Iwagakure kinjutsu that affects Deidara's hands and chest. I figure that's one thing we're given free reign on, since the kinjutsu is not really named and what exactly it does and why exactly it's a kinjutsu, it's all poorly specified. Anyway, its name's the Phoenix Technique now, as a tribute to the self-detonation C-0, that killed Deidara. Phoenixes, in mythology, are said to set themselves aflame and then rise from the ashes. There will be a short explanation next chapter; this fanfiction should last awhile, as I'm going to wrap up the storyline, like in most of my fanfics. I may start updating TCABD and Song for Spring, along with Dawn Red, but it depends. Anyway, review this shit and I'll update ASAP._

_Thank you! And in the words of my lovely sister: "feed my ego or it will shrivel up and die."_

_-The Jashinist, Ronni Ronnison_


	4. Chapter 4

Paint, Clay, and Runaways

Chapter 4

_A/N: A shout out to Peeves, she's got two fanfictions up on our stories list: a Pandora Hearts and a Harry Potter. They are phenomenal I really want anyone interested to take a look._

_Also, some housekeeping, I recently got an iPhone, so many of my manuscripts are still on it and transferring will take time. I remember my previous Naruto-Hogwarts Crossover went awry and I plan to bring it back, but I need to complete all of my current fanfictions. If you haven't seen my current schedule, it's on my profile: __ ~thejashinistandpeeves_

_There is a poll up now, not all of the fanfics on it are Naruto. Lastly, I know not many are urging me to update anymore, but I have after-school activities, honors classes and an AP class to keep up with as well, this CANNOT be my primary focus. This chapter took awhile with my crazy life, but Mondays should clear up by the end of January at the price of my Saturdays being almost completely taken up by color guard competitions. Anyway, happy holidays._

* * *

Deidara let out a sigh of relief in the black, he was alive, deep in his own consciousness until his body rebuilt itself, but alive. He was an idiot for thinking that Fenik would pull a fast one; the spirit was like a biju in far more ways than just his nasty habit of talking to Deidara at inopportune moments.  
For one thing, Fenik knew that if Deidara died, Fenik would go with him, body or no body, Fenik needed Deidara or the chakra system would fail, fire chakra like Fenik's wasn't capable of sustaining life outside of a second soul.  
Well, it was anyway, not one of Fenik's previous hosts had actually pulled off this technique in time before, and it always resulted in Fenik's…temporary demise, but of course, the flaming spirit, true to his title of Phoenix King, revived quickly afterwards, and found a scroll to seal himself in, and found his way, eventually, back into the hands of Iwagakure. Fenik wasn't their kinjutsu, he was their closely guarded firebird that preferred hosts with an affinity for what Fenik was best at, destroying to create. Deidara, so far, had been his personal favorite host. Ever since he'd first sealed Fenik within his body ten years ago, the spirit had been fond of him. On the other hand, Deidara considered the creature to be a royal pain; he was blunt, snappy, and had an awful temperament. He fully expected Fenik to pull a fast one now that he was a demon and leave Deidara in limbo while he inhabited the artist's body.  
The slow gradient to cool night air told Deidara that Fenik had, for once, been sincere, he'd kept to his word, even if Deidara and Fenik clashed in more ways than one. Now came the tough part, getting out of the crater that the explosion had caused. Deidara felt his bare feet graze the ground lightly, Fenik had taken the liberty of forming a t-shirt and pants for Deidara, but had not given him shoes, and left his blonde hair to hang down, covering a fair amount of his face.  
"This is why I keep this rat's nest up," Deidara muttered, speaking half to himself and half to Fenik. Fenik gave no reply, which slightly worried Deidara. With a short growl, Deidara turned to make his way towards the edge of the crater...but didn't move an inch.  
"FENIK!" Deidara spat. He was an idiot, of course Fenik pulled a fast one. OF COURSE! That was the way Fenik worked. He heard the phoenix laugh maniacally in the back of his head.  
'Baka,' he teased, 'you trusted me? You actually trusted something on par with a BIJU? Goddammit you're rich!'  
"FENIK!" Deidara screamed, "Let me go!"  
'How about no?' Fenik's voice dripped with malice, 'I hate how you've been ignoring me for the past five years, and I'm going to make goddamn sure you KNOW that you're alone to the end, GOT IT?'  
"You touch even one of my friends and I'll kill you," Deidara spat. Fenik let out a gruesome laugh.  
'We are one in the same Phoenix Child,' he said, 'and I think it's time we start with the greatest. Here comes the little pinkhead now!'  
"Shit," Deidara attempted to move from his place, but didn't move an inch.  
"Are you going to stop being stupid?" Deidara watched Sakura move into range helplessly. "What?" she asked.  
"Run," he said. Flames burst out of the air around Deidara. Sakura opened her mouth to scream but instead broke out running. The flames stopped at the edge of the cliff, and were about to retreat when the disappeared completely, coupled by a searing pain through Deidara's chest.  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" a familiar voice screamed. Deidara breathed a short sigh of relief to find himself able to move again, but  
On the downside that there was a spear lodged through his midsection.  
"Who the hell are you?" Sakura slid back down the crater's edge.  
"I just saved your goddamn life," the voice replied, "You could at least say thank you."  
"Thank you," Sakura nodded to the shinobi, "now then," Sakura turned and slapped Deidara across the face, "what was that for?"  
"Look princess," the voice sighed, "he's got a lot of explaining to do for you, but unfortunately, he needs help with that spear skewering him." Sakura opened her mouth to reply seconds before Deidara passed out.

* * *

"Fuck." Sakura glanced at one of Deidara's former companions from the Akatsuki, Hidan, for the third time. He was sitting in the middle of the floor with a pack of cards, playing solitaire alone.  
"Didn't I say language two hours ago?" she asked.  
"Shut up," Hidan replied, "is he conscious yet?"  
"No," Sakura replied, "if you can't play solitaire don't play it."  
"He has a drive to achieve the impossible," Hidan's partner, Kakuzu, replied, "Hidan, we should explain, it'll take too long for Deidara to wake up, he's probably fighting for control, not recovering."  
"Yeah," Hidan stretched and cracked his neck a few times, "wanna start or do I start?"  
"I'll start," Kakuzu sighed, "you don't know the back story. Have you ever heard of the Phoenix King?"  
"Sort of," Sakura shrugged, "a spirit who taught the shinobi world fire techniques and medical ninjutsu."  
"In those stories a benevolent spirit," Hidan smirked, "in the stories told by the outer villages and the Jashin church, a malevolent demon."  
"The truth is in the latter," Kakuzu said, "the Phoenix King is a mass of fire chakra that has a consciousness. He's on par with a biju, but unlike a biju, he prefers a host, so in a few legends it says he needs a host to survive, in reality, he needs a host to destroy."  
"He was sealed into a scroll by the Church of Jashin towards the end of the Third Shinobi War," Hidan explained, "and ten years ago, sealed himself into Deidara after he gave the thing his consent. Unfortunately, he couldn't control Deidara like he could his other hosts; Deidara had a certain warding chakra inside of him, a characteristic of his clan, made them stellar jinchuriki. The Phoenix Technique, that huge explosion you saw, paralyzed that warding chakra, which is why you were attacked."  
"So whatever's inside of him is like a biju?" Sakura looked between the two Akatsuki.  
"Except it likes attention," Kakuzu said, "Deidara had problems keeping the demon out of his mind until five years ago when Hidan joined. Number one rule about the Phoenix King, he's afraid of Jashinists."  
"Basically as soon as Deidara shifted his attention to me, The Phoenix lost all of his attention," Hidan smirked, "and until recently, he hadn't gotten any. His goal was to kill you so Deidara HAD to pay attention to him."

"As you can see," Kakuzu gestured to Deidara, "it nearly worked, but there was one problem, The Phoenix used fake flame on you, Deidara had enough control left to stop the demon from harming you."

"Y'know, for enemies of Naruto, you certainly don't mind helping his allies," Sakura mused, looking directly at Hidan.

"We aren't your enemies," Hidan argued.

"Not anymore anyway," Kakuzu stood, noting Deidara beginning to stir, "we've left the Akatsuki, on similar grounds to Deidara, except Hidan's following me for some unapparent reason."

"I'm lost without someone intelligent," Hidan countered.

"Then go back to the Jashin compound and pick up your siblings you half baked nitwit," Kakuzu scolded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Hidan muttered sarcastically, "like putting Jashin into a room full of pedophiles."

Stop making references nobody understands," Kakuzu face-palmed.

"You've seen Jashin!" Hidan said, "Poor guy looks like a twelve year old girl with no chest!"

"No he doesn't," Kakuzu replied, "he looks like a normal teenager to me, his voice is a little androgynous but besides that he's pretty damn normal. Morning Deidara."

"Mm," Deidara stared at Kakuzu silently, "you defected?"

"I did," Kakuzu replied, "he just followed."

"Great," Deidara shifted into a sitting position, "Hidan, leave, please."

"Why the fuck should I?" Hidan snapped.

"Because you don't know how loud you actually are," Deidara replied, "and I have a headache, you speaking will only make it worse." Hidan opened his mouth to argue, then stormed out, shoving a fifth, entering shinobi out of the way.

"Hey Naruto," Deidara greeted.

"Hey," Naruto stumbled in, "your friends are all temperamental, aren't they?"

"Hidan's not my friend," Deidara snapped, "he's too annoying. And this one's temper is hard to set off…well, it is but it isn't."

"Kakuzu."

"Yeah," Deidara dropped back into the mattress and buried his face in the pillow, "why can't I kill Fenik?"

"Then you'll die," Kakuzu replied.

"Come on!" Deidara whined, "He's infuriating!"

"That's life," Kakuzu replied.

"You are fucking lucky that thing doesn't talk to you all the time," Deidara pointed to Naruto's stomach.

"Why?" Naruto, who hadn't been in the room during the explanation of the Phoenix King, raised an eyebrow.

"Can I show him?" Deidara looked at Kakuzu, "Cuz explaining to him is like explaining life to a three year old."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

"Go ahead," Kakuzu shrugged, "scare the poor kid shitless, be my guest." Deidara rolled his eyes and looked at Naruto, then took Naruto's hand and held it to his forehead.

"You have one instruction," he said, "try to channel chakra into my brain."

"Great…" Naruto muttered. He focused chakra into his hand, and then through Deidara's skull, then he entered into a limbo-like area similar to the one he'd always see Kyubi in.

"_Ah Fenik, we meet at last."_


End file.
